1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adjustable shower track system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable shower track system which allows an user to movably position a shower head at varying locations along a longitudinal slot within a housing front wall.
2. Background of the Invention
Time spent in the shower seems to encourage creativity as shower heads and shower track systems have been the subject of inventions for years. The prior art, for example, discloses shower heads which are at a single fixed height and therefore do not accommodate for different sized persons. The prior art discloses ball and socket pivotal shower heads and chain adjustable shower heads, among other things. Shower heads with water flow regulators are also known.
The prior art, though, does not address the long felt need for a retrofittable shower height adjuster, which allows a user to movably position a shower head at varying locations within a longitudinal slot in the shower track housing, or to remove the shower head from the stationery position and direct the shower flow using one hand. This type of shower track system allows pressurized water to hit upper or lower extremities of the body during the shower, resulting in increased blood circulation. It also facilitates cleaning of the shower stall afterwards.